


Quite a Good Morning

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg wakes up Mycroft in the best way





	Quite a Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekoncaffeine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/gifts).



Mycroft stirred and stretched in bed, noticing Greg’s side had only been recently vacated. He rolled onto his stomach and put his head on Greg’s pillow, breathing him in, smiling softly.

There was the sound of a plate being set down on the side table and Greg slid back into bed behind him, pressing against his back and kissing his throat. “That’s a lovely view first thing in the morning.”

“The pillow?” asked Mycroft, rolling his hips.

“Only with you on it,” said Greg, kissing slowly up his jawline. “Good morning.”

“Mm, good morning,” moaned Mycroft as Greg laced their fingers together.

“I brought you breakfast, but I think I’d like to start with dessert.” Greg nibbled on his ear. 

Mycroft could feel his obvious interest. “You’re a naughty man.”

Greg chuckled darkly. “You like me that way.” He kissed the back of Mycroft’s neck, then slid down the bed, pulling down Mycroft’s pants with the motion and leaning in to drag his tongue along him.

Mycroft gasped and bucked against the attention, wrapping his arms around the pillow.

Greg pinned his hips and devoured him. All Mycroft could do was cry out, deliciously helpless, noises muffled by fabric, but heard nonetheless. Greg was amazingly good with his tongue, calloused grip holding him exactly where he wanted.

“Gregory,” Mycroft managed, hoping he’d understand the unspoken request.

Kneeling back, Greg wiped his mouth and kissed between Mycroft’s shoulder blades. “I’ve got you,” he said, reaching for the lube.

“I want to feel you,” murmured Mycroft.

“Oh, you will,” promised Greg, grabbing Mycroft’s pillow and tucking it under his hips.

Mycroft smiled, then moaned again as he pushed two rough fingers into him. Greg peppered his shoulders and neck with kisses as he worked him open, keeping Mycroft off balance and producing a steady stream of moans and cries.

Finally, Greg withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock. Mycroft braced himself as he leaned up and pushed into him.

Greg took his time, as always, making sure Mycroft took him well. It was all Mycroft could do to hold onto the pillow, small noises escaping as Greg thrust ever deeper. There was nothing better than being overwhelmed and surrounded by his Gregory.

Greg bottomed out. He panted against Mycroft’s shoulder, grinding against him. “God, you’re amazing,” he growled, reaching around to take him in hand.

Mycroft cried out all over again as Greg thrust shallowly, stroking him off, clearly determined to make him come first.

He could hardly argue with such a request, and soon enough he was gasping as he spilled over Greg’s hand, heart drumming in his chest.

“My turn,” said Greg, wiping his hand on the bed, and then bracing himself above him, taking him hard and fast.

Mycroft moaned again, floating in ecstasy as Greg chased his climax. Greg came with a groan, folding over Mycroft and holding him in his arms, breathing heavily.

Smiling, Mycroft sighed and settled in his arms. “Quite a good morning.”

Greg chuckled breathlessly and kissed his cheek, carefully pulling out. “Take a look at what I brought you for breakfast,” he said, getting to his feet and making his way towards the en suite.

Mycroft waited for him to go, then rolled over. There on the side table was a large piece of chocolate cake and two forks. Yes, quite a good morning indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Beltainefaerie for the quick beta. And to lmirandas and astudyinfic for reading along
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
